


What You Want

by spookysausage



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Geoff is a pilot, Michael is his copilot, Ray, Gavin, Ryan and Lindsay are his Stewards and Jack is their boss.</p>
<p>Gavin and Michael fuck in the cockpit between flights and Michael gets so turned on when Gavin calls him Pilot Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> thank you kat daftpup for encouraging me to write and post this

The alarm blares through Michael's head, like it always does. Lights flash, dark red and white to signal that he's being called out to fight. Along with the same metallic voice repeating the same thing, over and over, warning them about an approaching Kaiju, demanding that him and Geoff - his co-pilot - report to their Jaeger immediately.

Following closely Geoff, Michael listened to the same speech from him.

"Make sure you keep your head up out there. We don't want any accidents," Geoff says, occasionally glancing back at Michael to make sure he is listening. "You're a Jaeger pilot, Jones. Act like one. No distractions."

Then, in the same annoyed 'I've-Already-Heard-This-Before' tone, Michael says, "I know," and they continue walking in silence.

No distractions, Geoff would say. Or, in simpler terms, no girls, no friends, no fun. Only work, only business and nothing else.

He kept a short leash on Michael. Yet, Geoff had a family of his own, a wife and daughter, a home. He had Gavin, too. What did Michael have that was his own? It was upsetting to Michael how long it would take him to answer that question.

"It's for your own good, Jones," he said to Michael once.

In prep, Michael slips into his suit as fast as he can and stops to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He leans in close, pushes and pulls on his cheeks, focusing on the freckles that spread over his face. He then straightens his glasses once before taking them off.

There's a smudge on the mirror that he always tries to wipe off, but it never comes off. Finally, a voice pulls Michael out of his own head.

"Michael? It's time to go," it was Lindsay. He turned to look at her, and smiled meekly. Today, Lindsay's dark hair is tied up in a ponytail, rather than down, where it would rest delicately on her shoulders. Her eyes brighten a bit when Michael smiles at her, it's one of the first things Michael notices whenever he sees her.

"You look nice today," Michael says to her. Lindsay whispers a quick 'thank you' in response, and lets Michael leave the room before her.

Before entering the Jaeger, Geoff repeats the same lines as before to Michael, and Michael nods and agrees and Geoff tell him to relax. But how do you relax in a situation like this?

There's a sharp pinch in Michael's spine, when Gavin - another Jaeger pilot assistant - put the finishing touches on Michael's suit in place. Michael hisses and groans quietly.

"Hey," Gavin says quietly, his hand placed firmly on Michael's shoulder, "Michael?"

Michael turns, and faces Gavin, but doesn't say anything, he gives Gavin a look that tells him to keep talking. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity before Gavin pulls Michael into a loose hug.

"Please be safe," Gavin whispers in Michael's ear before kissing it soft and quick, and letting Michael go. Then, without saying anything, Michael turns to enter the Jaeger with Geoff. Leaving Lindsay behind, and leaving Gavin behind to wait for them.

 

"You're a hero, we both are," Geoff yells in Michael's ear. "You hear me Michael? We killed the god damn thing."

He pulls Michael's helmet off after his own, and tosses them each to Gavin and Ray. Gavin turns to take the helmet back to the prep room. But Ray stares down at the helmet in his hands, like he's star struck, he's newer to the program, and he glances from Geoff's face to the helmet and back again, before following Gavin.

It's quiet for a minute in Michael's head while he gathers his own thoughts. In his head, he plays back everything that happened, the fight, the weight of the kaiju when it would slam into them, the sound it made when they made that final blow that sent it falling back into the water. And he closes his eyes and smiles. Michaels breath is short and heavy.

"You need anything?" Geoff asks, helping Michael lean against the wall inside the Jaeger.

"Gav," Michael chokes out, opening his eyes a bit. Geoff nods, mumbles something to himself and turns to leave. Then Michael is alone and closes his eyes again for ten minutes, maybe more. He can feel himself falling asleep, and he does.

They're both alone in the cockpit of the Jaeger. Michael opens his eyes, and can feel a weight on his body that he knows is Gavin. On top of Michael, Gavin grinds himself into the older mans crotch, and presses soft, wet kisses on his neck and face. Michael opens his mouth to say something, but Gavin shushes him and works his hands over Michael's suit to get it off of him.

"Proud of you," Gavin whispers, his voice deep and his accent strong. With a nod, Michael slides his off and lets it rest at his hips while Gavin works it the rest of the way off.

"Hnn," Michael presses his face into Gavin's neck and kisses him there.

"Geoff seemed a bit surprised when you asked for me," Gavin says, his lips curl into a smile and he's leaning into Michael. "Thought you might ask for Lindsay."

A long silence before Michael actually says anything. He laughs quietly, still kissing Gavin's neck, and shoulder. "No. I need you," and he pulls Gavin closer.

The younger of the two smiles and works quickly to get his own clothes off. He loves being in the Jaeger with Michael, even if he isn't a pilot himself. It's a special place for them to be with each other.

"Don't waste any time do you?" Michael asks, running one hand over Gavin's chest, and the other hand wrapped around his half-hard cock. Gavin shakes his head, groans so loud it echoes through the conn-pod and thrusts himself into Michael's hand. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Gavin nods, bucks his hips a few more times and cries out that he's close. He raises himself over Michael's cock and lowers himself, biting down on Michael's shoulder to muffle his own screams. It hurts at first, and Gavin can feel his eyes sting from oncoming tears, but he holds back. Let's Michael take control, he let's Michael guide him up and down, their bodies sliding together.

"Like… that," Gavin whispers, and he presses himself closer to Michael. "I-I… I'm gonna come Michael..." Michael nods his head without realizing it, and he thrusts his own hips up and moans.

While Gavin moves himself over Michael, he can feel Michael's grip on his cock tighten as he thrusts himself into the other mans hand as well. After a few more thrusts, Gavin's body shakes through an orgasm, he gasps and almost yells out, then gently presses his forehead against Michaels. And thrusting into Gavin, Michael comes deep inside the other man, he's more vocal about it than Gavin was, yelling out the other's name more than once. He pulls Gavin close, and digs his nails into Gavin's back.

"Gavin," Michael waits for his eyes to focus, and slowly, he pulls the other man off of him. "We have to get out of here, before we get locked in."

Gavin almost laughs. His throat is dry, and when he slides onto the floor to gather his clothes, he realizes how cool the metal feels against his skin. A sound echoes throughout the conn-pod of the Jaeger, like a house settling, and they both work faster the get their clothes on.

Before they leave, Michael pulls  
Gavin back and into a long hug.

"I'm proud of you for today," Gavin whispers into Michael's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> i cantb elieve this


End file.
